El Deseo De Remy Cajallena
by Lxcyfcxr
Summary: Una de las principales razones por las que Remy odiaba a Timy eran sus DOS padrinos mágicos. Para superar a su rival decidió buscar una pareja para Juanísimo, ¿Y quien mejor que Cupido para encontrar al hada mas perfecta para su padrino? /Yaoi/
1. Introduccion

_"El deseo de Remy Cajallena"_

 **Disclamer** : _Los padrinos Mágicos no me pertenecen, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro ni administrativos_

 _Este fanfic esta dedicado a **FairlyOddFan** cuyo trabajo en Devianart me ha inspirado a escribir este fanfic, les invito y busquen su trabajo que es en verdad maravilloso._

* * *

Remy abrió sus ojos para después estirarse, arrojo las suaves sabanas de seda a un lado y salió de la amplia y cómoda cama, se colocó sus pantuflas blancas con un diseño de un símbolo de dinero verde, para comenzar caminar en dirección a su elegante baño privado.

Lavo su rostro, dientes y cepillo su rubio cabello. Cuando salió se giró hacia Juanísimo, este había despertado hace poco y ahora se encontraba admirando su reflejo mientras se alagaba. Cajallena le ignoro y se dirigió a su ropero para buscar ropa limpia, se retiró a cambiarse al baño.

—Remy— le llamo el hada cuando el mencionado salió del baño ya vestido— ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar o te preparo algo?— Juanísimo levanto su varita, la cual comenzó a brillar, listo para aparecer un desayuno si el chico se lo pedía.

— no gracias, eres un pésimo cocinero, aun no deseo morir intoxicado— el hada hizo un ademán ofendido y guardo su varita, con gesto dramático llevo su mano a su cabeza mientras se lamentaba.

—ahijado mío, me hieres. Haces sentir mal al sensual adonis que tienes por padrino— al decir esto rompió su camisa y reapareció otra al instante.  
El rubio negó con la cabeza y con lentitud salió de su habitación, el hada le siguió, volando suavemente tras él.

Ambos entraron al amplio y frio comedor, un sirviente entro y rápidamente colocó un lujoso desayuno recién hecho en la mesa, al lado coloco tres fajos de billetes, una nota y tan veloz como entro, desapareció.

El chico suspiro cansado, tomo cuchillo y tenedor, comió en silencio. Sabía muy bien que decía aquella nota, sus padres saldrían de viaje por un tiempo indefinido pero le dejaban dinero extra para que comprase algo.

Muchos se preguntarán, ¿Por qué tiene un padrino mágico si lo tiene todo?

Porque lo que el quería no se podía comprar.

Podía parecer que lo tenía todo, pero se sentía tan vacío por dentro.  
A veces el mismo se hacía aquella interrogante, se preguntaba por qué alguien en Mundo Mágico le envió a Juanísimo.

¿Que podría pedirle?

¿Juguetes? ¿Dulces? Remy tenía suficiente dinero como para crear la fábrica de Willy Wonka o comprar todas las jugueterías del mundo.

¿Fama? ¿Amor? La fama y el amor estaban ligados al dinero, ¿Cuantos famosos millonarios no eran amados por miles?

¿Belleza? ¿Inteligencia? Podía pagar a los mejores profesores del mundo y podía pasar por cuanto quirófano deseará hasta ser lo suficientemente atractivo.

¿Qué es lo que buscaba Remy Cajallena? Compañía y amor desinteresado, quería el amor y la atención de sus padres.  
No importaba cuanto le pidiese a Juanísimo que pasaría un día o tan solo una hora con sus padres, siempre surgía algo, siempre recibían una llamada.

Odiaba a Turner, porque sus padres le amaban, tenía amigos y dos padrinos mágicos que lo querían como a un hijo.

Él tenía todo lo que él no podía tener.

Porqué quizá con el poder de dos padrinos mágicos podría al fin pasar ese anhelado tiempo con sus padres.  
Pero la interrogante era, ¿Cómo obtendría a un segundo padrino mágico?

— Juanísimo— el hada dejo de contemplarse en aquel espejo y le prestó su total atención. — ¿Sabes si puedo obtener un segundo padrino mágico?— el hada desapareció el espejo y miro fijamente a su ahijado

— ¿Para qué quieres a otro si me tienes a mí? El más sensual de todo el mundo mágico— para resaltar lo último rompió su camisa para reaparecer otra— pero déjame ver— adoptó una pose pensativa, segundos después levanto su varita la cual con un _poof_ , hizo aparecer sobre la mesa un grueso libro color purpura, hizo aparecer unos lentes de lectura sobre sus ojos y rápidamente ojeo el libro, leyendo con velocidad los párrafos de aquel grueso tomo— aquí está, "Una pareja de hadas que esté debidamente casada puede convertirse en una pareja de padrinos mágicos de un mismo ahijado. De la misma forma si un hada que esta lista para ser Padrino o Madrina contrae nupcias con un hada que ya lo es, la pareja podrán ser Padrinos del ahijado ya existente"— una vez terminado de leer el párrafo lo dejo extendido sobre la mesa, resaltando lo leído con su varita.

—Y sintetizando, ¿Si te casas con un hada podre tener dos padrinos mágicos?— el hada asintió de manera enérgica, el niño sonrío y tras mirar rápidamente el libro su mueca se amplió— y creo que se quién es la persona adecuada para encontrarte una pareja— con gesto triunfal el niño quién señaló en aquella página del libro de reglas la imagen de Cupido.


	2. El Dios del Amor

_"El deseo de Remy Cajallena"_

 **Disclamer** : _Los padrinos Mágicos no me pertenecen, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro ni administrativos_

 _Este fanfic esta dedicado a **FairlyOddFan** cuyo trabajo en Devianart me ha inspirado a escribir este fanfic, les invito y busquen su trabajo que es en verdad maravilloso._

* * *

Con un _poof_ aparecieron en Mundo Mágico, el hada se veía visiblemente cansada por el largo viaje, su ahijado miraba las coloridas y brillantes calles. Remy recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, en busca de una pista que le llevase a la ubicación del Dios del Amor. Al no lograr ver la amplia y rosada mansión, se giró hacia su padrino.

— ¿Donde esta Cupido?— el hada miro los alrededores y se encogió de hombros— Juanísimo. Deseo estar en la Mansión de Cupido.

El ser mágico levanto su varita la cual brillo antes de trasladarlos a un cuarto de colores rosado y blanco, no dudaron que se trataba de la residencia del Dios del Amor. Al buscar con la mirada al querubín principal, le encontraron frente a un enorme escritorio rosa, sentado en una enorme silla cuyo respaldo tenía la forma de un gran corazón rojo. El hada escribía rápidamente en una libreta, de vez en cuando tomaba un libro al lado, negaba con la cabeza, tachaba lo que escribía y volvía a empezar. El niño le miro con atención, no era la primera vez que veía a Cupido, pero la única estaba demasiado distraído con el supuesto premio de 30 segundos de deseos sin reglas (Lo cual resultó ser una estafa), y no observó bien al ser mágico. Contrario a la creencia popular de que sus cabellos eran rubios, estos eran de un rosado brillante, sus ojos color azul claro, su piel pálida casi rosada, las alas en su espalda eran muy diferentes a las de Juanísimo, pues eran de plumas de un color rosado pálido casi blanco, estas eran más grandes que las de las hadas normales, pero el ser mágico parecía ser más pequeño que Juanísimo.  
Cupido no usaba su usual camisa y pañal, traía en cambio una esponjosa bata rosada.

Odiando el ser ignorado, Remy, con el ceño fruncido, golpeo el suelo molesto, en respuesta Cupido alzo la mirada, le miro de reojo, frunció el ceño y continúo con su labor.

— Personas no invitadas— hablo disgustada la divinidad del romance. Para Cupido los modales eran de gran importancia, pasar sin ser invitado era muy grosero. Sin embargo debido a su trabajo se le veía muy ocupado y en ocasiones no tenía tiempo para atender a nadie— ¿Que necesitas? Si eres un humano que quiere una de mis flechas lo mejor es que te vayas, no estoy de ánimos para tratar con errores ajenos.

Remy le miro con molestia, Juanísimo tranquilizo a su ahijado con la mirada, pidiéndole un par de minutos. Cuando hubieran pasado al menos 10, el hada amante del rosado, dejo su labor y un querubín entro volando para dejar una taza de café frente a su jefe, este bebió un sorbo de la caliente bebida, y cuando hubo terminado aquella taza, miro con ojos más amables a los presentes.

— ¿Que necesitan? Debe ser algo urgente, Juanísimo sabes bien que a esta hora y estos días es cuando estoy más ocupado— el hada de ojos purpuras sonrío nervioso, habiendo olvidando lo ajetreado que podía estar su amigo.

— lo siento muchísimo Cupido— el hada le mostro su mejor sonrisa, pero la divinidad se limitó a arquear una ceja— mi ahijado Remy, busca hacerte una petición.

— Está bien, mientras no sea una de mis flechas— dijo con gesto cansado, estaba harto de siempre acabar casi muerto (Ya sea literal o de estrés) a causa de Turner.

— quiero una pareja para Juanísimo— la voz del niño sonó clara y precisa, el Dios del Amor abrió grandemente sus ojos, claramente sorprendido por la petición.

— ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?— solicitó el hada de cabellos rosados, Juanísimo se froto la nuca nerviosa. La idea de su ahijado aun no le convencía, después de todos seguía un poco muy enamorado de Wanda.

— Quiero una pareja para mi Padrino, y tú eres el Dios del Amor, quien mejor para encontrar la hada perfecta para Juanísimo—

— ¿Por qué quieres a Juanísimo con pareja?—

— porqué quiero tener dos padrinos mágicos como el idiota de Turner— al ver que Cupido levantaba una ceja se apresuró a agregar— y porque no quiero que Juanísimo se quede solo cuando ya no sea mi padrino.

— lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte por dos razones. Primero; Si Juanísimo estuviera destinado a tener una pareja ahora ya la tendría, yo no obligó a las personas a amar (Aunque podría), solo les ayudo a sacarlo. Segundo; Estoy demasiado ocupado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer— el rubio miro a su padrino, pidiéndole en silencio que le ayudase a convencer al Dios del Amor, este suspiró y se acercó al escritorio del hada de ojos azules.

— por favor Cupido, tu eres el único que puedes ayudarnos. No te pido uses tus flechas, sino que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien, como en tu programa de televisión pero real. ¿Podrías desocuparte por un mes?—

El protagonista del Día de San Valentín pareció pensarlo, aun así volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— no puedo, tengo que grabar 5 episodios de mi programa, planear San Valentín y tengo que planear y asistir tres bodas en un par de meses, entre otros deberes menores, como el papeleo diario. Las únicas cuatro veces que deje mi trabajo fueron terribles, la primera un humano tomo mi arco y mi flecha e hizo que me enamorada de la madre del hada más estúpida de Mundo Mágico. En la segunda fue porque el mismo mocoso deseo que siempre fuese Navidad. La tercera fue porque el mismo humano deseo que los hombres se separaran de las mujeres y casi muero por su culpa— el Dios del Amor se estremeció ante el terrible recuerdo— y la cuarta fue porque de nuevo Timmy Turner tomo mis flechas y arco mientras estaba de vacaciones. Así que no, lo siento, pero no.

—Cupido por favor, te prometo que todo saldrá bien— el mencionado suspiro cansado— puedes cancelar al menos la mitad de esos compromisos. Si lo haces tendrás tratamiento gratis por todo un año en mi spa— el hada rosada pareció pensarlo un poco, desde los accidentes con Turner no había tenido un descanso decente, quizá no fuesen unas vacaciones pero podría ser una actividad que mantuviese su mente ocupada sin estresarlo al punto de morir.

— Está bien— el padrino mágico y Remy se miraron con alegría ante su éxito— el máximo tiempo que les puedo dar son dos meses, dejare todo en manos de mis querubines de confianza. Tomare el día de hoy para preparar todo y vuelvan mañana temprano — antes de que padrino y ahijado pudiesen asentir, Cupido había tomado arco y flecha y disparado un proyectil que al estallar frente a sus pies, los envolvió en un humo rosado para aparecer en la mansión de Remy.


	3. ¿Ayuda divina?

Cuando padrino y ahijado estuvieron listos, Juanísimo les hizo aparecer en medio de la sala de estar de la Mansión de Cupido, este estaba sentado en uno de los amplios y cómodos sofás rojos de su estancia, vestía su usual pañal, camisa blanca con botones rosados, un saco rosa, una pajarita del mismo color y una taza de café en su mano.  
Con un gesto les hizo pasar al comedor a tomar el desayuno, mientras él iba a su oficina en busca de algo importante.

Una vez solos el Hada dejo de comer los Hot Cakes con forma de corazón y se aproximó a su ahijado.

— Remy necesito darte un consejo— el niño dejo de comer y prestó total atención a su padrino— cuando pidas deseos ten cuidado con Cupido—

— ¿Por qué?— el padrino mágico se mostró nervioso y se acercó un poco más al niño.

— No tendrás problemas al pedirle un deseo, pero puede tomarlos muy literal. Él nunca ha tenido un ahijado y su trato con los humanos no es el mejor como ya sabrás— el niño asintió lentamente, supuso que Juanísimo le había dado aquel consejo en caso de que se quedará solo con el Dios del Amor y tuviese que pedir algún deseo.

Un par de segundos después Cupido reapareció, cargando lo que parecía ser un largo pergamino enrollado en sus manos. El dios se acercó a comer un poco, y cuando hubiesen terminado el desayuno volvieron a la sala de estar.

— Esto— el Dios desarrollo el pergamino mostrando una lista tan larga que salía de la habitación— es una lista de todas las seres mágicos solteras. Buscaremos una por una hasta buscar a la pareja perfecta para ti. Que ames y que te amé— ante lo último Juanísimo sonrío.

— Cupido, ¿Quién no amaría este fantástico pecho?— como para probar sus palabras destrozó su camisa para posar, Remy le miraba con diversión, y el Dios del Amor le miraba con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Terminaste?— el padrino hizo un gesto ofendido y reapareció su camisa— tenemos dos meses para encontrarte una pareja, una vez pasado ese lapso estarán por su cuenta— padrino y ahijado se miraron, aun así asintieron con la cabeza.

— Lo mejor es empezar cuanto antes— con un movimiento de su varita un contrato apareció en la mesa, a su lado una pluma y un tintero— por favor, lee cuidadosamente este contrato, para reponer los cinco episodios perdidos de mi programa haremos un especial, donde saldremos a buscar la pareja del hada más codiciada en el Mundo Mágico—

— ¿Nos estarán grabando?— pregunto Remy mientras tomaba el contrató pues Juanísimo estaba más ocupado viendo su reflejo.

— Algo así— con un chasquido de sus dedos unos pequeños corazones alados con ojos en el centro aparecieron— estos pequeñines registrarán todo, luego revisare para tomar todo lo útil y lo editare para la televisión— con un breve gesto de sus dedos los corazones alados se esfumaron.

— pero Cupido, durante el tiempo que dure esto no podemos permanecer en Mundo Mágico. Tengo clases diarias y además a Juanísimo le cansa venir aquí. —

— Pide un clon que te se haga pasar por ti— hablo el ser rosado mientras se sentaba en la mesa para beber su café. El millonario apretó los puños, sin embargo relajo su expresión y decidió mostrar un poco de vulnerabilidad con la divinidad frente a él.

— no quiero estar lejos de casa, ¿Y si mis padres al fin quieren pasar tiempo conmigo? No puedo permitirme perder eso— la expresión de Cupido se ablando, con delicadeza dejo su bebida y le sonrió, esas palabras le hicieron entender un poco más las motivaciones del niño por tener dos hadas mágicas.

— entiendo Remy, durante el tiempo que dure esto me quedare con ustedes en el Mundo Humano, sin embargo debes entender que tendré que irme cada cierto tiempo para revisar todo por aquí— el niño sonrió ampliamente, con una alegría y una inocencia que rara vez pintaba sus facciones, se apresuró a leer el contrato y firmarlo para entregárselo a Cupido, este lo tomo y con un _poof_ desapareció en una nube rosa que dejaba caer una lluvia de rojos corazones.

Una vez en su oficina depósito el contrato en uno de los cajones de su enorme escritorio, Carl su querubín de mayor confianza se acercó a él.

— jefe ¿Por qué accedió? No es el primero que viene con peticiones así, siempre rechaza a todo aquel que viene a hacerle perder su valioso tiempo— el Dios del Amor sonrió.

— Porque siento que algo bueno saldrá de esto—

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que las hadas locas dejen de pedirle una flecha para Juanísimo?—

— no, ¿Viste a ese niño?—

— ¿No es el mismo que junto a Turner casi lo mata en una ocasión?—

— Aparte— una mueca se formó en su rostro, negó con la cabeza y sonrió— también veo un niño que busca algo desesperadamente—

— destruir a Turner— con la cabeza Cupido negó.

— amor, Carl. Remy Cajallena busca amor—


	4. Ajuste de términos

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, prometo tratar de que las actualizaciones (Tanto en este fic, como en los demás) sean más frecuentes.

La universidad puede absorber tu vida y las ganas de vivirla.

* * *

 _Ajuste de_ _términos_

* * *

Habían pasado dos días cuando Cupido finalmente se mudó (Temporalmente) a la casa de los Cajallena. El ser rosado apareció justo a tiempo para evitar un muy posible caso de intoxicación alimentaria por parte de Juanísimo; con un breve chasquido de sus dedos un perfecto desayuno se sirvió en la mesa, la comida estaba tan completa que incluso una pequeña rosa había sido colocada en un pequeño florero.

Agradeciendo mentalmente a cualquier deidad existente, Remy procedió a cortar cuidadosamente los Hot Cakes en forma de corazón (Los cuales eran al parecer el desayuno predilecto del hada rosada). Por otro lado, Cupido bebía de una taza de humeante café mientras comía un par de galletas en forma de corazón. Juanísimo comía varias frutas que habían apareció, aparentemente, para él. Tras un desayunó un poco silencioso, interrumpido por unas breves palabras y preguntas de cortesía, volvieron a la habitación de Remy. Lugar donde procedieron a aclarar los últimos términos del trato. El Dios del Amor hizo aparecer un contrato entre sus manos y un par de gafas (rosadas) sobre su nariz.

— Muy bien Remy, he accedido a quedarme aquí por un lapso de 3 meses, he conseguido que Jorgen me permita permanecer como una especie de Padrino sustituto, por lo tanto... ¿Qué pasa, Juan? — se interrumpió un poco fastidiado al ver al hada española alzar su mano.

— pero Cupido, amigo mío, tu nunca terminaste (O hiciste) la capacitación para ser un Padrino Mágico. —

— verás Juan, soy de los mejores amigos del Hada de Los Dientes*. Además, yo oficie y di mi aprobación oficial (y mágica) a la boda*. La pareja me tiene en gran estima, así que conseguir el permiso fue más cómo un pequeño favor. — el hada española bajo la mano, y con un poco de nervios murmuró un par de palabras en español, Remy le miró extrañado pero rápidamente volvió su atención al Hada rosada. — Volviendo al punto, Remy podrá pedirme deseos como si fuese su padrino, sin embargo cada cierto tiempo volveré a Mundo Mágico para ver cómo marchan las cosas con mis querubines. — levantó su varita, la cual tenía forma de corazón en lugar de una estrella* y tras un breve _poof_ rosado aparecieron unos corazones flotantes con ojos (Los cuales tenían pupilas en forma de corazón) en el centro. — estos bebés grabarán todo, lo enviaran a mis querubines y ellos lo editarán para su posterior presentación en TV: será un especial en compensación a los episodios perdidos. Si en ese lapso de tiempo no encontramos pareja para ti, lo siento, Juanísimo, volverás a estar por tu cuenta. Cada día viajaremos a distintos lugares en busca del hada perfecta. ¿Dudas, aclaraciones o sugerencias? — mientras que su ahijado temporal le miraba con total atención el hada española de veía completamente ensimismada en su reflejó. El hada rosada se frotó los ojos y murmuró — serán tres meses muy largos. —dijo alargando exageradamente la " _u_ ". Tras unos segundos miró al rubio frente a él. — dime Remy, ¿Qué mascota te gustaría que fuera? — el rubio pareció pensarlo por un momento.

— un ave. — Cupido asintió y con un _poof_ de su varita se convirtió en una pequeña ave llamada agapornis, más conocido como periquito de amor, su plumaje era de suaves colores blancos y rosados. Levantando su varita con una de sus patas hizo aparecer una amplia casa de aves en uno de los muchos muebles de la habitación. Las pequeñas rejas tenían decoraciones con forma de corazón y el pequeño espejo dentro de esta compartía la misma forma. — ¿Estás de acuerdo con esta forma? — el rubio asintió, sin entender bien porque Juanísimo decía que Cupido no sería un buen padrino. Cupido sonrió (Probablemente adivinando lo que pensaba). — perfecto. — el del cabello rosado se giró a ver al moreno, sin embargo este seguía ensimismado en su reflejo, probando distintas poses y decidiendo que en todas se veía hermoso. El Dios del amor se llevó una mano a la frente, pidiendo clemencia los dioses y preguntándoles como Remy lo soportaba todo el tiempo.

— La clave está en el factor nariz. — el líder de los querubines le miro interrogante, su ceja izquierda ligeramente alzada. — tu cerebro sabe que está ahí, pero decide ignorarlo. — Cupido dejo salir una sincera carcajada, Remy no tardo en unírsele mientras Juanísimo (Sin prestar atención a ninguno de los dos) seguía posando delante del espejo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

* * *

* Ya sé que la varita de Cupido es también una estrella, sin embargo por motivos personales (La idea de que fuese un poquito diferente me agradaba mas) fue que decidí cambiarla por algo mas característico a Cupido (Aplica para el Hada de los Dientes y otros seres mágicos similares)

*Desconozco si son o no amigos, pero al ser ambas hadas famosas y "especializadas en un área" la idea me parece entretenida.

* De igual forma he decidido que sea Cupido el encargado de oficiar bodas (Sobre si todas o sólo las importantes no me he decidido), ya que al ser el único capaz de encargarse del amor me parece algo agradable la idea.

Una vez aclarado esto debo decir, lamento la tardanza y para el siguiente capítulo empieza la búsqueda de parejas.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
